Dardamedia
Rock Hudson, (Roy Harold Scherer jr. poashtu edhe Roy Fitzgerald), lindur më 17 nëntor të vitit 1925 në Winnetika, Illinois në SHBA dhe vdiq më 2 tetor të vitit 1985 në moshën 59 vjeçare në Beverly Hills, California, SHBA, ishte aktor amerikan. Biografia Ai shërbeu gjatë luftës së dytë botërore si mekanik aeroplanësh për United States Navy. Pamja e tij tërheqëse, korrigjimi i dhëmbëve si dhe ndryshimi i emrit ia bënë të mundur një rol të vogël në filmin “Fighter Squadron” në vitin 1948. Ai ishte para së gjithash në vitet 1950 dhe 1960 yll i shumë komedive dhe filmave vestern. Rolet e tij ishin në të shumtën e rasteve ato të dashnorit, aventurierit dhe të bashkëshortit. Një ndër filmat e tij më të njohur ishte “Giants” (Gjigantët) me Elizabeth Taylor dhe James Dean. Në vitin 1956 ai u nominua për Academy Award për rolin e tij në “Giants” dhe 2 vite më vonë e fitoi titullin “ylli i vitit” nga “Look Magazine”. Një ndër paraqitjet e tij të fundit ne TV ishte një rol i tij i vogël në serinë “Dinastia” në vitin 1984. Hudson ka yllin e tij në Hollywood Walk of Fame në Hollywood Boulevard. Rock Hudson ishte një ndër prominentët e parë që vdiq nga pasojat e AIDS-it. Një kohe të shkurtër para se të bëhej e njohur se ai ishte i sëmur nga SIDA, ai u deklarua si homoseksual. Rock Hudson ka qenë i martuar prej 1955 deri më 1958 me Phyllis Gates, e cila (sipas thënies së saj) nuk kishte dijeni për homoseksualitetin e tij. Filmografia *Fighter Squadron (( )) *Undertow ( ) *One Way Street (1950) *I Was a Shoplifter (1950) *Peggy (1950) *Winchester '73 (1950) *The Desert Hawk (1950) *Shakedown (1950) *Tomahawk (1951) *Air Cadet (1951) *The Fat Man (1951) *Bright Victory (1951) *Iron Man (1951) *Bend of the River (1952) *Here Come the Nelsons (1952) *Scarlet Angel (1952) *Has Anybody Seen My Gal? (1952) *Horizons West (1952) *The Lawless Breed (1953) *Seminole (1953) *Sea Devils (1953) *The Golden Blade (1953) *Gun Fury (1953) *Back to God's Country (1953) *Beneath the 12-Mile Reef (1953) *Taza, Son of Cochise (1954) *Magnificent Obsession (1954) *Bengal Brigade (1954) *Captain Lightfoot (1955) *One Desire (1955) *All That Heaven Allows (1955) *Never Say Goodbye (1956) *Giant (1956) *Written on the Wind (1956) *Battle Hymn (1956) *Something of Value (1957) *A Farewell to Arms (1957) *The Tarnished Angels (1958) *Twilight for the Gods (1958) *This Earth Is Mine (1959) *Pillow Talk (1959) *The Last Sunset (1961) *Come September (1961) *Lover Come Back (1961) *The Spiral Road (1962) *Marilyn (1963) (film dokumentar) *A Gathering of Eagles (1963) *Man's Favorite Sport? (1964) *Send Me No Flowers (1964) *Strange Bedfellows (1965) *A Very Special Favor (1965) *Blindfold (1965) *Seconds (1966) *Tobruk (1967) *Ice Station Zebra (1968) *A Fine Pair (1969) *The Undefeated (1969) *Darling Lili (1970) *Hornets' Nest (1970) *Pretty Maids All in a Row (1971) *Showdown (1973) *Embryo (1976) *Avalanche (1978) *The Mirror Crack'd (1980) *The Ambassador (1984) Category:Aktorë amerikanë Category:lindje 1925 Category:Vdekje 1985 bs:Rock Hudson ca:Rock Hudson co:Rock Hudson da:Rock Hudson de:Rock Hudson en:Rock Hudson eo:Rock Hudson es:Rock Hudson eu:Rock Hudson fa:راک هادسن fi:Rock Hudson fr:Rock Hudson he:רוק הדסון hr:Rock Hudson hu:Rock Hudson id:Rock Hudson io:Rock Hudson it:Rock Hudson ja:ロック・ハドソン la:Rock Hudson mk:Рок Хадсон nl:Rock Hudson nn:Rock Hudson no:Rock Hudson pl:Rock Hudson pt:Rock Hudson ro:Rock Hudson ru:Рок Хадсон sh:Rock Hudson simple:Rock Hudson sv:Rock Hudson th:ร็อค ฮัดสัน tr:Rock Hudson